Car Accident
by kensi54382
Summary: Kensi is hit by a speeding car, sending her to hospital. Will she wake up?
1. Chapter 1

Kensi hadn't seen the car coming but Deeks had. He had tried to warn her but it was too late. The car hit Kensi and then ran over her as they sped off. Kensi's last thought before blacking out had been that she loved Deeks.

* * *

"Get me the thread," called Dr Brown. He had finally finished an exhausting twelve hour surgery to fix Kensi's internal injuries as best as he could. She was going to need more surgery the next day, but she also needed to be stable.

"There you go doctor," said Emilia, a nurse from the emergency department.

Dr Brown took the thread and stitched up Kensi. He had already stitched up her cuts and lacerations before starting the surgery, a feat that had taken almost four hours to complete. He had gone out to the waiting room once during the surgery to inform Kensi's friends about how the surgery was going, but had found that the only person needing hope was the one person that wasn't listening. He had an idea of how to give hope to the poor guy, considering he had been in the same position a few years back when his wife had been shot by an intruder in their home.

"Emilia, take Kensi up to intensive care, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Got it doctor." Emilia and another nurse wheeled Kensi up to the intensive care unit while Dr Brown went to the waiting room.

* * *

"She's going to be fine Deeks," said Sam gently. He could see the fear in his friend's eyes.

"No she isn't. You didn't see what happened to her," whispered Deeks through his tears.

"I didn't have to. She's a toughie, you know that. Stop crying, or I'll have to tell Kensi to beat you up for being a baby." No-one knew that Kensi and Deeks were dating, except the all-knowing Hetty Lange.

Deeks stared miserably at his shoes, like he had been for the last sixteen hours.

* * *

"Friends of Kensi Blye?" asked Dr Brown, knowing that Kensi didn't have any family.

Everyone looked up from the positions in the waiting room. Except Deeks, who continued to stare at his shoes. Dr Brown sighed.

"Kensi is out of surgery now, but she is critical. She will need more surgery when she's stable enough, and until then, we are keeping her in an induced coma. Her injuries are quite severe, and some are life-threatening. I will keep her monitored for the next forty-eight hours, and hopefully she'll stay safe. She is in the intensive care unit and you can see her soon. For now, only one of you can come with me." Dr Brown looked directly at Deeks for the last part, hoping that he would look up. "Who will that be?"

Everyone said the same thing. "Deeks."

Deeks finally looked up, his tear-stained face shining from the fresh tears pouring out of his eyes. He saw the doctor beckoning him towards the door, so followed him slowly. He hadn't been listening to anything, and was confused.

"Where are we going?" asked Deeks in a small voice.

"To see your partner," smiled Dr Brown.

Deeks brightened for a few seconds and then picked up his pace slightly. He almost passed out upon seeing Kensi in the hospital bed, pale and bruised. He could hear the heart monitor beeping and could see an IV line in Kensi's hand, but all he wanted was to turn back the clock and save her.

"You can sit with her and talk to her."

Deeks sat in the seat next to the bed, making himself comfortable since he wasn't planning on leaving his girlfriend. Dr Brown left him there and headed off to check on other patients.

* * *

Hetty stood up and got everyone's attention. "We have work to do. LAPD is going to take this case, and find the person that hurt Miss Blye. But we still have cases. Let's go get some sleep."

The team murmured their agreements and slowly stood up to leave the hospital. They knew Hetty was right, there was nothing they could do for Kensi, but the thought of concentrating on work was hard to swallow.

"Need a lift G?" asked Sam as they stepped outside.

"Yeah, sure, thanks." Callen got in Sam's Challenger and Sam took him home before heading home to his wife.

* * *

Callen locked his door and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and collapsed on his bed, dialing a number that he knew would give him hope.

"Sandra here, who is this?"

"It's Callen. Listen, Sandy, I need you." Callen was glad that his girlfriend lived around the corner from him.

"Of course. What's up?"

"Kensi got hurt today."

"Is she okay?" Sandra knew that Callen and his team saw Kensi as a sister.

"No. That's the thing, she's completely not okay. She's in an induced coma and had surgery and needs more surgery..." Callen went on to tell Sandra everything he knew. "And we can't even search for the person that did this to Kensi."

* * *

Sam opened his door and found Michelle on the couch. She was watching tv and Sam couldn't see his daughter anywhere.

"Chelle?" asked Sam quietly.

Michelle turned around. "There you are, I was missing you. How was work?"

"It started off as a good day Chelle. It turned bad around ten this morning."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. It's Kensi that isn't. Someone ran her over on a pedestrian crossing."

"Oh my god! Is she alright?" Michelle knew that was a stupid question. A person that got run over couldn't possibly be alright.

"No. She's in the hospital. Deeks is with her, but she doesn't know that. She's in an induced coma."

Michelle could see the pain on her husband's face. She pulled him into a hug as she tried to imagine how he was feeling.

* * *

Eric had just dropped Nell off at home when his phone rang. He pulled over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Eric, can you come back. I don't want to be alone tonight," came Nell's distraught voice.

"Of course I can. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Eric turned around and went back to Nell's apartment.

Nell opened the door and threw herself into Eric's arms, crying uncontrollably. Eric tried to comfort her but found that he couldn't. He wanted to cry too. Kensi was the only person that had ever truly been there when someone needed to be cared for. She was the friend everyone loved, and wanted to be around. "I know Nell, I know. It's going to be okay." He truly hoped that he was telling Nell the truth.

* * *

Hetty got home safely but she was very scared. Kensi was like a daughter to her, and the fact that Kensi was now fighting for her life in hospital was enough to put Hetty on edge. She had called Nate as soon as she was in her car and asked him to come down to the OSP office in the morning. The team was going to need him, but Hetty needed him more than anything right now. She was going to have to be strong for the team, and especially Deeks, but that just wasn't possible right now.

_Why Kensi? Why did such a kind, lovely person have to be hurt like this? _Hetty thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning finally arrived and Deeks opened his eyes, expecting Kensi to be awake. Then he remembered the previous day's events and fear crept back in. The door opened and Dr Brown walked in.

"She made it through the night Marty, you should be happy. We're going to take her down for surgery again so we can fix her external injuries in a few minutes. It should only take about an hour or two. You'll have her back before you know it."

Deeks nodded, but he wasn't really listening. The doctor could see that and he tried a new tactic.

"Marty, I know what you're going through. I've been where you are now. A few years ago, my wife was shot by an intruder in our home. She spent two weeks in hospital, and was unconscious most of that time. I didn't know what to do, but her doctor told me that I needed to patient. And you know what happened? She woke up as soon as I stopped thinking she wouldn't. She recovered and does what she always did. Kensi will be the same, I just know it." The last part was a lie, but the doctor hoped that Deeks would start to have some hope.

"Really? Cause it doesn't feel that way." Deeks did actually feel a little better though.

"Really. Just stay positive. And you can tell her how you feel. She can hear you."

Deeks nodded again.

Once the doctor had left, Deeks picked up Kensi's hand and kissed it. "I'll talk to you later Kens. When you come back from surgery, I'll be here."

Deeks sat down in the chair again once Kensi had been wheeled out. He didn't even look up when the door opened again.

"Hey Deeks," said Nate.

Deeks looked up. "Oh, hi."

"How are you holding up?"

"How do you think? I love her."

"Sorry, stupid question. Hetty told me what happened. How is she?"

"Still unconscious. She won't be brought out of the coma until the doctor is sure she won't need anymore surgery. I hope that this is the last one, cause I really need her to open her beautiful eyes."

Nate nodded. He understood that Deeks was in pain, and he wanted to comfort the poor thing, even though he knew nothing would help.

* * *

Hetty had finally sent Nate to speak with Deeks. The team was unusually quiet this morning, not that she blamed them. There was no Deeks with stupid things to say. There was no Kensi for the guys to pick on. They couldn't even look for the person responsible for Kensi getting hurt. It sucked for them. Nate had promised to come back after speaking with Deeks so that he could help the team, but Hetty wasn't sure when that would be.

"Mr Callen!" called Hetty.

Callen came up to Hetty's office. "Yeah?"

"Miss Blye has gone in for surgery again. The doctor hopes that this will be the last one, but I want you to find her mother. Get her down there." Hetty had spoken with Kensi's doctor just after sending Nate off.

"Sure Hetty. Do you have a number I can reach her on?"

"Miss Blye's phone is with Nell. The number should be in there."

Callen turned and ran up the stairs to Ops. He found a crying Nell in Eric's arms. "Guys, I need Kensi's phone please."

Eric quietly handed the phone to Callen and then resumed his soothing words to Nell. Callen left Ops and looked through the numbers in Kensi's phone, smiling when he saw that Deeks' name had a little heart next to it. He suddenly realised why they had been acting differently lately, and mentally smacked himself for not realising sooner.

_Idiot, _he thought, _of course they're dating. It's been right under your nose the whole time._

A smile crept onto Callen's face as he walked back into the bull pen.

"What's so great about today?" asked Sam glumly. After he had told Michelle about Kensi, he had cried for the first time since he was teenager.

"Deeks and Kensi are dating. She put a heart next to his name in her contacts."

"Why do you have Kensi's phone?"

"Hetty wants me to call Kensi's mother so she can go to the hospital." Callen finally found Julia's number and hit call.

"Hey Kensi, what's up?"

"Miss Feldman, it's not Kensi. I'm Agent Callen, I work with Kensi."

"I remember you. Why do you have my daughter's phone?"

"Kensi got hurt yesterday. She's in the hospital, currently in surgery. Can you get down to the hospital?"

It took Julia a while to answer. "Of course I can. I'm going now. Thanks for telling me."

Callen hung up, then decided to take the phone to the hospital for Kensi.

* * *

Julia knocked on the door and Deeks looked up. He smiled for a second and then looked back down. Kensi was back from surgery, and her doctor had said that she wouldn't need more, but it didn't matter to Deeks. He wanted her to wake up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her Miss Feldman."

"Call me Julia. And it's not your fault."

"It feels like it is. If I had called out sooner, or louder, she would have been okay."

"That may be so, but what happened was not your fault. You tried, and it didn't work, but that's okay."

Deeks gave Julia a grateful smile and thanked her for not hating him.

"How could I hate the man that made my daughter so happy? She told me that the two of you are dating."

"Yeah, it's been two months now." Deeks picked up Kensi's hand. "I love her more than the world."


End file.
